Smart vehicles rely on computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers. The computing systems may control the operation of various vehicle systems, such as braking, steering, and acceleration systems, and they may be used to guide the autonomous vehicles from one location to another. Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to select the fastest route to their travel destination, avoid obstacles, and otherwise operate in a safe and dependable manner.